gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shoot for the Stars (2)
Pilot Opening: "This is SHOOT THE WORKS! With today's guest stars: The beautiful & talented Anita Gillette, and the not-so beautiful but equally talented Bill Cullen! Now, here's the star of the show, of Shoot the Works, Mr. Geoff Edwards!" Series Opening: "This is SHOOT FOR THE STARS! With today's guest stars: (insert celebrity #1), and (insert celebrity #2)! Now, here's the host of Shoot for the Stars, Mr. Geoff Edwards!" Shoot for the Stars (originally Shoot the Works in the pilot) was a game show where words and phrases and names are not what they seem to be. Gameplay Two teams of two (consisting of one celebrity & one contestant) played a game of double meanings & puns. Example: "Infant mug / Ozzie or Harriet" Answer: "Baby Face Nelson" Main Game Two teams competed, each consisting of a contestant and a celebrity. The game board consisted of 24 numbered boxes. Hidden behind these numbers were money values ranging from $100 to $300, one $500 value, one "Double Your Score" card, four stars, and an "Instant Car" card. Both teams began with $100 and took turns playing, starting with the challengers. During each turn, the team in control chose a box, whose contents were revealed, and then tried to decipher an awkward phrase. The two halves of the phrase were separated by a line; the contestant could answer only the first part, and the celebrity could answer only the second; if the contestant was stumped, he/she could pass and let the celebrity solve his/her half first. A correct answer rewarded the team as follows: *'Money amount' – Added to the team's total. *'Double Your Score' – Immediately doubled the team's total. *'Star' – The team decided how much of their total they wanted to wager on the phrase, up to and including all of it. A correct answer added the value of the wager, while a miss deducted it. *'Instant Car' – Awarded the player a new car. An incorrect response carried no penalty, except when a star was in play. ---- The first team to accumulate $1,500 or more won the game. If the challengers reached this goal first, the champions were not given a chance to catch up, unlike shows such as The Joker's Wild that guaranteed an equal number of turns. The winning player received exactly $1,500, forfeiting any portion of the team's score above that total, while the losing player received parting gifts and kept any money or bonus prizes won in previous games. SFTS 01.jpg|''Shoot The Works'' stage. SFTS 02.jpg|''Shoot for the Stars'' stage. SFTS 03.jpg|The pilot board. When a star is revealed behind one of the numbered trilons, one of the star pictures on the board disappear. SFTS 04.jpg|I guess Geoff wanted to be closer to the contestants, so he had his podium moved. SFTS 05.jpg|An example of an altered phrase. Can you guess what it is? SFTS 06.jpg|A star, hence the title, Shoot for the Stars. Bonus Game Before the bonus game, the contestant decided to either give or receive (more contestants opted to give). The winning team hit a plunger to stop a randomizer on a number between 5 and 9, inclusively, which determined the number of correct answers needed in 60 seconds to win the round. The giver was shown a series of two-word phrases and had to get his/her partner to guess it by describing each word separately. The partner could pass if he/she was stumped. If the team gave the required number of answers before time ran out, the player won a cash jackpot that began at $1,000 and increased by $500 after every unsuccessful attempt. ---- Any player who made five attempts at the bonus round received a new car and retired from the show. ''Shoot the Works'' Pilot The show was basically the same except with the following differences: *In the main game, each phrase had either a dollar amount or a star attached to it, and no bonuses. *In the bonus round, the number of correct answers required to win ranged between 5 and 10, inclusively. *During the round, the giver was shown a series of common phrases in which the keywords were underlined. His/Her job was to get his/her partner to say the underlined keywords by replacing them with words of his/her own or by describing them. Gallery Press Photos 138427253.jpg 138427254.jpg 138427255.jpg 138427256.jpg 138427257.jpg 138427258.jpg 138427259.jpg Tickets shootforthestars_ticket1977.jpg 482852_622911604390287_628922453_n.jpg 426393_622911607723620_1433617745_n.jpg 392820_622911637723617_1106010149_n.jpg Music Bob Cobert The theme would later be reused on the unsold pilot Twisters as well as the 80s & 90s revivals of Jackpot. Studio NBC Studio 8H, New York City, NY Rating Trivia Shoot for the Stars was later revived in 1986 on ABC as Double Talk. Links [http://www.game-show-utopia.net/geoff/shootforthestars/shootforthestars.htm Shoot for the Stars @ Game Show Utopia] [http://rjgameshows2.bravehost.com/shootforthestars.html Rules for Shoot for the Stars] Category:Puzzle Category:Word Games Category:Gambling Category:NBC shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Network shows Category:Bob Stewart-Sande Stewart Productions Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1977 premieres Category:1977 endings